Everything Happens For A Reason
by FaeThropp-Tiggular
Summary: A/U. Sometimes in life, everything doesn't go the way you want to, or how you had planned it. In Fiyero's eyes, everything happens for a reason. (DISCONTINUED FOR NOW)
1. It All Happens For A Reason

Elphaba paced around her room, from one end to the other, twisting her pen in one hand. As she paced everything ran through her mind. Everything she wanted to say, but couldn't. It just didn't come out right. When she reached closer to her desk, in frustration, she threw the pen at the desk, at a fast speed. Surprised by her own level of frustration, the pen hurdled at the center of her desk, knocking a few things over. She rushed to the desk, slowly picking up the small picture frame, the book, and the small memoir, that had fallen over. Situating the desk again, she notice the note, she had been trying to write. She sat down on her chair, watching the note, hoping it would just write itself. She didn't want to write it herself.

She peered at the paper, all she was able to write was _Fiyero_, addressing him in the top corner. She didn't know what else to say… Lurelinemas break was in a few days, and she needed to tell him before the break. No matter the outcome, he needed to know, and she couldn't face going back to Munchkinland. She loved Nessa, but she couldn't go back there. She went over the ways in her head, but none sounded right. It was unexpected and she didn't know how to speak a word about it. How was she supposed to tell Fiyero that she was pregnant? They were in their second to last year of Shiz, and only had one more, before they had the rest of their lives to plan. But, now Elphaba didn't know what her future would hold. She couldn't find the words, to tell him. Yes, they had been together for two years, but that didn't make it right.

It was the worst possible timing, in Elphaba's whole life. Did she even want children? Did Fiyero even want children? Everything that went through her head was negative. She couldn't think of the positive. That was usually Fiyero's part. He always the good in something, or someone. It's the one thing, she absolutely loved about him. But the only thing about this that she liked at the moment was, that this baby was part of her, and Fiyero. They were careful, they were safe, when they decided to do _this._ They thought they did everything to try to prevent this. But apparently not. It was something that happened, and they would have to deal with the consequences, as it was their choice. She decided she had to go tell Fiyero. She got up from her desk, and walked to the door, when a certain, bouncing blonde, busted into the room.

"Oh Elphie!" Glinda began," I'm glad you're here, I have to talk to you-"She trailed on. Elphaba tried to intervene but each time, the blonde, just kept going about these shoes, or this dress, or the newest gossip. Elphaba decided to just jump in and hope she was heard.

"Glinda!" Elphaba screamed, startling the blonde with her tone, and volume.

"What, Elphie?"

"I can't talk right now. I have to go somewhere." Elphaba quickly replied.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Glinda asked, worried.

Elphaba had to stop herself. All she had been thinking this morning, was how wrong this was. It wasn't the ideal situation, and it was unexpected, but her and Fiyero's child wasn't a mistake. It was just earlier than expected. She smiled to Glinda, "No, nothing is wrong. I just have to go talk to someone."

Glind smiled back, "Okay Elphie. I'll talk to you later then. Unless you're spending the night at Fiyero's dorm…?" she wondered.

"I think tonight is going to be a Fiyero's room, kind of night." Elphaba replied.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." She smiled, turning to her shoes, for which pair she was going to wear now.

Elphaba slipped out the door and made it out to Fiyero's room. The closer she got, she more nervous she got. Just a minute from his dorm building, and Elphaba's eyes couldn't hold the choked back tears, anymore.

She gently wiped them from her eyes, "Stupid hormones." She muttered.

She hoped her eyes, wouldn't show that she had been crying when she reached Fiyero's room, but when he opened the door, his expression said everything. All he had to ask was what was wrong, and she broke down. She could see the worry in his face, when his girlfriend broke down into his arms, because she wasn't one, to show emotion. He led her to his bed and they sat on the edge, and she just sobbed, as he held her.

"Fae-" he began, which made her just want to cry harder," What's wrong?"

All she could get out was I'm sorry, "I'm sorry, Fiyero. I'm so so sorry."

Anytime he asked a question, that's all she could repeat.

"I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Fiyero asked, as he rubbed soothing circles, on her back.

"I-I'm"

"You're what?"

Elphaba tried to talk between her sobs, but couldn't.

Fiyero pieced it together. Elphaba crying, her eyes from previous crying, and just everything that had happened in the past week. Elphaba had tried to hide, but unsuccessfully, tried to hide feeling sick to her stomach from him, blaming it on bad café food. She could have flipped her mood from happy, to yelling at him in a matter of minutes, and now her crying, which he wasn't sure she had done at all in her life, until now. And now he pieced it all together.

He gently placed his arm around her waist, stretching it to reach her stomach, laying his hand, in the estimated spot, of their child, "Oh, Fae."

He just held her until her breathing evened out, from her sobs, until she seemed to completely relax, falling asleep in his arms.


	2. Always

An hour or so later, Elphaba stirred out of her slumber, feeling the warmth of Fiyero's body against her, and the sound of his heartbeat, steadily, soothing her.

"Hi, Fae." Fiyero soothed, tucking a strand of Elphaba's hair behind her ear.

"Hi." She shied.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, rubbing her back.

"Do you mean this minute, or overall?" Elphaba asked, her hand unconsciously going to her abdomen.

"Either, or both." He smiled.

"Overall, horrible. Since I found out, I've had morning sickness, only at night. So I haven't been able to sleep. And then I've had to disguise it as the flu." Elphaba began, Fiyero nodding, remembering that she had told him that it was just the flu before," Now, much better, and no morning sickness this minute."

"Now?" Fiyero questioned.

"Now, that I told you." She paused," I was terrified that you would hate me, and never want anything to do with this situation. I know it's not like you, because you love me, but I was terrified that you'd run."

"Fae," he cupped her face within in his soft hands," I love you, and would never abandon you, or our child," he reached down, placing his hand over Elphaba," Sure this might have been a bit early than expected-"

Elphaba cut him off, "A bit early?" she half-laughed.

He smiled, letting out a small chuckle, "Okay, a lot earlier, than both of us would probably have liked. But, regardless, I love you and I do want to spend the rest of my life with you." He kissed her forehead.

"Do you truly mean that?" Elphaba asked, eyes wide at him.

"Wanting to be with you for the rest of my life? I've never been so serious about something in my life. I've known for a long time." He reassured her.

"Since when?"

"Remember when I gave you that single rose, and I told there would be many more to come?" Fiyero look to Elphaba.

"Yeah."

"Since then." He smiled, kissing her passionately on the lips.

"This little guy or girl, just helped me move a bit quicker." He smiled, rubbing her thumb with his, while their hands still laid on her stomach.

"I'm sorry." He murmured under her breath.

"Why?

"Cause this is kind of my fault, well part of it…" his eyes travelled to the floor.

Elphaba let out a soft chuckle, knowing what he meant by it, "It's fine, Yero. I know we didn't expect this to happen. But sometimes things happen…"

"Fae, I believe everything happens for a reason, and we just have to adjust our sails, to go with the wind." He smiled.

Elpphaba sat wide eyed at him.

"What?" he asked, hoping he hadn't said something wrong. He did that often.

"That was really deep." Elphaba stared into his sapphire eyes.

"I'm not completely stupid." He raised an eyebrow at Elphaba, "like some people think." He used his goofy smile that he knew, no matter how much it 'annoyed' her, she loved it.

"Wipe that grin off your face," she smiled, lightly tapping his cheek," and I didn't say you were _really _stupid, just that you weren't r_eally_ stupid, but just stupid."

"And I still hold that judgement to this day." She smirked at him.

He couldn't argue. It was a bit stupid that they hadn't waited longer, but it was a mutual choice, and they didn't think it would happen.

"I know, this isn't ideal. But we will get through it," He paused taking her other free hand, "_together_."

She smiled at their hands.

"And I'll write to my parents," Fiyero started, and saw Elphaba's eyes widen, "It will arrive within a day, and they need to know Fae, and you're coming with me on break. You're coming to the Vinkus."

"But-" Elphaba tried to intervene, but Fiyero cut her off.

"Elphaba, I didn't think I was going to last the two weeks without you at first, and now I really can't," he laid his hand down, on her stomach again," and if you're worried about your father, I'll deal with him, and if we are in Vinkus, and he comes, he can't do anything. My parents are higher in title than him, especially when _he's_ in the Vinkus. He couldn't drag you home, or nothing. You'll be safe there with me." He calmly reassured her, and he felt her immediately relax. Frex was definitely a worry in her mind. He was not going to let him harm her, or his child. Fiyero had two things to protect now.

"We will leave earlier than the other carriages, so Nessa can't stop you, or your father, if he comes, and so Glinda can't ask too many questions." He smiled. She slightly relaxed, at how well he knew her.

Fiyero noticed that Elphaba's smile, when they were talking about their future, had now turned to a frown. He knew in her mind, she was fighting with herself, and thinking of everything that could go wrong, and he decided that needed to change.

He slipped off the bed, and it didn't go unnoticed by Elphaba. She looked up to him walking over to something, and then heard music begin to play. He walked by to her offering out a hand.

"Yero, I can't-" Elphaba started.

"Yes, you can, Fae. I've seen and danced with you before." He smiled taking her hand. One hand was connected to hers, and the other wrapped around her back. He pulled her close, as did she. Elphaba had her other arm, wrapped around his neck, as they swayed back, and forth.

"_What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in, and you kicking me out, you've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down. What's going on in that beautiful mind, I'm on your magical mystery ride, and I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright."_

"_My head's under water, But I'm breathing fine, you're crazy and I'm out of my mind" _

"_'Cause all of me, Loves all of you, Love your curves and all your edges, All your perfect imperfections, Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you, You're my end and my beginning, Even when I lose I'm winning, 'Cause I give you all of me, And you give me all of you, oh oh. How many times do I have to tell you, Even when you're crying you're beautiful too, The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood, You're my downfall, you're my muse, My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues, I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you"_

Fiyero swayed back and forth, kissing Elphaba on the forehead a few times, as they swayed. He didn't think he'd ever be able to prove to Elphaba, how special she was to him.

"_My head's under water, But I'm breathing fine, you're crazy and I'm out of my mind."_

Elphaba laid her head on Fiyero's chest, listening to his heartbeat until, she feel more of a vibration coming from him, rather than breathing or his heart. She could then tell what was happening.

Fiyero began to sing to her with the song, _"Give me all of you, Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts, Risking it all, though it's hard,'Cause all of me, Loves all of you, Love your curves and all your edges, All your perfect imperfections, Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you, You're my end and my beginning, Even when I lose I'm winning, 'Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you, I give you all of me."_

She looked up to Fiyero with tears, filling her eyes, and kissed him. Pulling back after the kiss, he noticed the tears escaping hers eyes.

He brought his thumbs up to her cheeks, rubbing away the tears, "Don't cry, Fae."

She shook her head, looking up now smiling, "No. They're happy tears." She said, as she snuggle back against him as they swayed.

**AN- So apparently all I can write is fluff, but who says that's a bad thing? Anyways, this is the end of chapter two. Ill try to update two more times, before school starts up in another week (I also have homework/catch-up to do) but anyways, tell me what you thought of this chapter, and some ideas of things that you may want to see happen, I may or may not use them. Depends, if they fit in the plot. Could be something as small as having Fiyero doing something sappy, or they go on this date, anything. I'd like to see where you guys might want this to go. **

**I don't own Wicked – Sadly…..**

**Song used: All Of Me – John Legend**


	3. Vinkus

**AN- I just want to take the time to thank 'vinkunwildflowerqueen' for allowing me to use her names for Fiyero's parents in this story/this & upcoming chapters (as used in her stories)… So, this is kinda of just a filler chapter, and a bit of a something in Vinkus at the end. I promise the chapters will be better than this one. So, here's chapter three, enjoy! Sorry about mention of Frex, for how mean I make him. But, I really hate Frex, and I need him to be a horrible person for the story, for Fiyero to the rescue, or more like Queen and King of the Vinkus to the rescue.**

Two days later, Elphaba met Fiyero outside in front of the gates to Shiz. No-one could truly know their reasoning for leaving to early. She left a note for Glinda back in their room. It just had mention of a few things: asking not to make a big fuss of her leaving early, that she would explain later, asking her to let Nessa know that Elphaba was spending break with Fiyero, in the Vinkus and that she would write to her later, and to just mention to Father that she was in Vinkus with a friend. Though she knew she would expect him in Vinkus only a few days later, but as Fiyero said she was safe with him. Fiyero knew the stories of her father. Things he had said to her about her past, faulting her for things she didn't do, the hurtful insults everyday of her life, everything, and hoped that he never met the man, because he was an excuse of a human being, and Fae would never be near him again. Frex would never be near her or their child ever again. Nessa would be free to visit anytime, as long as it was her and her only.

Fiyero finally showed up, exactly on time. Elphaba thought about it, it was truly the first time in his life that he was on time. It was serious. Hands intertwined, they made their way to the Royal Vinkun carriage that awaited. The driver slowly stepped down, opening the door for the prince, and his girlfriend. The last few days, since Fiyero knew, he had been hovering, and Elphaba, as much as she knew that he was protective of her, and could obviously do it a bit, it annoyed her to no end. To her, suddenly she couldn't do anything, by herself. As Elphaba stepped up to get into the carriage, Fiyero offered a hand. She figured he was just going to be a gentleman, but then she also felt a hand on her back. She decided to let it go, as she was feeling a bit dizzy, from her morning sickness.

All in all, the ride to the Vinkus wasn't as bad, as Elphaba thought it would be. Some of the bumps on the road, and a bit of jostling made her morning sickness, a bit worse than it had been, but using Fiyero as a pillow to sleep on, was a nice option for the flip side of things. She had been informed of certain things from Fiyero before they got to the Vinkus. Just the normal stuff, or anything that might have changed. Elphaba already knew his parents, Kasmira and Ibrahim, she loved them, and they love her. But she was terrified about how they'd react to the news, that she is pregnant. She knew Fiyero written them days before, and just hoped that the letter would reach them before they got there. All that she wanted more than anything for her to be with Fiyero and have a loving mother-in-law like Kasmira, something she never thought she'd get back, a mother. But, she didn't know if Kasmira would hate her now.

She was pretty sure from someone else's point of view, they could tell what she was thinking, as she felt a warm hand, lay on her thigh, slightly rubbing in circles.

"It will be fine." Fiyero reassured her, "They know everything, I wrote it all in the letter."

Fiyero didn't feel her relax, "Fae, it's not good to stress. It's bad for the baby."

She slightly relaxed, knowing it was true, but it was also weird to hear mention of 'the baby' still. It had not set in, yet.

"There's Kiamo Ko." He smiled out the window, seeing the castle come into view. This only made her stomach flip.

As they pulled up, Fiyero and Elphaba, could see Ibrahim and Kasmira, both waiting at the door, as the carriage came into view. Elphaba felt the lump in her throat, get larger and larger. The carriage came into a halt, and the driver opened the door, and Fiyero helped Elphaba out. She felt emotionally drained already, and she knew there was going to be more emotion to come, so she allowed Fiyero to hover. As they walked up the pathway, Fiyero with his hand, gently around her waist, and the other with their fingers intertwined, Elphaba could tell that the letter had indeed, reached his parents before them. When they got up to the door, Elphaba broke away from Fiyero, moving towards Kasmira.

"Come inside." Kasmira offered, taking Elphaba's hand. Everyone nodded at the suggestion.

When they got in the door, the greeting was almost the same as the last time, except for the obvious detail to come.

"Fiyero." Ibrahim smiled, pulling his son in for a manly hug.

"Hi, dad." He smiled to Elphaba, who was in the embrace of this mother. The next sight broke Fiyero's heart.

Elphaba had been hugging Kasmira when she pulled Elphaba away a bit, to be able to see her face to face, "How are you feeling?" she asked Elphaba, gently rubbing her arm, hoping to calm the girls nerves.

Elphaba had never had this kind of affection since her mother. Of course, Fiyero was affectionate, but this was a mother's love situation. The tears pooled in her eyelids, and this didn't go unnoticed by Kasmira.

"Come here, sweetheart." Kasmira smiled, pulling Elphaba in another hug.

Elphaba didn't care, royalty or not, Kasmira was the closest thing to a mother that she had, and she had no doubt, no, she knew that she would be her mother-in-law, and Elphaba wouldn't want it any other way. She knew Kasmira felt the same, and tried to be the best mother to her that she could. She could feel the sobs leave Elphaba, shaking her body.

"Oh, honey." She sympathized, noticing Fiyero's heart breaking for how hard Elphaba had been taking it," Everything will work out, everything is fine." She rubbed small circles on Elphaba's back, shooting Ibrahim a look.

"Fiyero, why don't we go somewhere to talk?" Ibrahim suggest, and saw how hesitant he was to leave Elphaba, "She'll be fine with your mother." He whispered in his ear. That did make it a bit easier for him. He knew how close Elphaba and Kasmira had grown. Elphaba thought of her as a mother, and Kasmira thought of Elphaba as a daughter. He reluctantly gave in, following his dad.

Elphaba slowed down her sobs, leaving uneven breathing, still embraced in Kasmira's hug. Like any mother, Kasmira just held Elphaba until she could calm down.

Elphaba emotionally exhausted, and physically feeling that her morning sickness was coming back.

"I'm so sorry." Elphaba chocked, whispering so only Kasmira could hear her.

"Sweetheart, there is nothing to be sorry for." She rubbed Elphaba back.

"If you hate me, I understand." Elphaba choked out.

"Honey," Kasmirs cupped Elphaba's cheek, so that she'd have to look at her," I, or Ibrahim, could never, ever hate you. Okay?" Elphaba nodded, leaning back into Kasmira's hug.

Kasmira knew it wasn't the ideal situation, but she only hoped that talking with Elphaba would help with something, within in this. Something as small as, showing Elphaba that she somewhere deep down truly wants this.

This was going to be a long road.


	4. Never Wanted Something So Much

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, no matter how much I wish I did…**

**Credit: to 'vinkunwildflowerqueen' for allowing me to use her characters of 'Kasmira' and 'Ibrahim'**

Elphaba and Kasmira walked outside to a small garden that she referred to as the West Garden. Elphaba thought it was gorgeous. There were many different type of wildflowers surrounding them, and the glistening sunlight only made the garden more gorgeous. Kasmira lead Elphaba to a large stone bench, right in the middle of the flowers, and sat down beside her.

"So, Yero's letter reached here a few days ago…" Kasmira started, trying to gauge Elphaba's feelings currently of the subject.

"Oh." Was all Elphaba could manage out.

"What are you feelings about it?" Kasmira asked, attempting to comfort Elphaba.

"To be honest?" Elphaba sighed, almost laughing, "Terrified. Terrified of everything to come, and reactions of it. "

"But what about right this moment?"

Elphaba sighed, pausing for a long moment, before letting a small smile slip onto her lips, "I want this more than anything." She turned a bit, to face Kasmira, "I want this baby, and to be with Yero. No matter how annoying, irrational, idiotic he can be-"

"You forgot childish." Kasmira laughed.

Elphaba laughed, "Yeah, and childish." She smiled," But no matter all those traits, he has the most amazing ones too. I was terrified that when I told him, that he would run. I was terrified of what would happen. My father still doesn't know, so I'm terrified of him-"Elphaba paused when she felt Kasmira's hand slip with hers, with security; she knew about the things her father did,"But when I went to tell Yero, I broke down, and pretty sure I fell asleep from crying so hard, and I was terrified but by the time I woke up he was holding me, telling me everything was going to be alright. He told me that he wanted to be with me for the rest of his life, and that he loved me and the baby." Her hand unconsciously had moved down to her stomach, where her and Fiyero's baby laid.

"And do you feel the same?" Kasmira asked, and Elphaba nodded.

"I've never wanted something so much in my life, than to be with Fiyero, and then everything that comes with it. It terrifies the hell out of me, but I do want it."

"Elphaba, Fiyero truly does love you. Don't doubt it for a minute. I see the looks you give each other, and smiles, and just everything that goes on between you too. I can see it, and Ibrahim can see it too. I can see that you love him. In all honesty Elphaba, Ibrahim and I couldn't ask for a better daughter-in-law than you." She smiled, "You're already practically family."

"You mean that?" she looked to Kasmira.

"I always have. In fact, since the first time that I met you." Kasmira smiled, "I know this is probably a bit different than you pictured this all happening," she looked to Elphaba.

"You can say that for sure." Elphaba smiled, and Kasmira chuckled.

"But I have never seen Fiyero so serious about something in his life. It wasn't until he met you, that he completely changed, and I mean that in the greatest way possible. I think he's is finally realizing everything that will eventually come to him, becoming King, getting married, settling down, having children, all of that. And I don't think he's found the right person, until you." Kasmira smiled to Elphaba.

"I think Yero's been pretty serious about this for a while. When we write to him, when you were at Shiz together since the last time you were here, till now, we ask him how is Shiz, and how is he doing, and we of course always ask about you too," Kasmira assured, and Elphaba blushed," and I kid you not, every time we get a letter back, it's all about you. How you're doing, your studies, what you and Fiyero did over the weekend, anything but things about himself are in those letters." She smiled.

Elphaba had no idea that Fiyero had only ever written his parents back about her and never himself. He cared for her so much.

"Well he should have at least mentioned himself…" Elphaba smirked.

"Yeah. We love to hear about you, but it would be nice to know about him sometimes." Kasmira agreed.

"The one thing that he always mentions is that you don't always believe him about certain topics, and he wishes that you could see it the way he does." Kasmira gently spoke.

"You mean like when he tells me how beautiful I am?"

"That may have been one of the ones mentioned." Kasmira smiled.

"I have built so many walls up around myself for so many years, and to get to the point where I am now, I've trusted Yero, and broken so many of those walls, but I guess there are just some that are made of stronger stone." Elphaba replied, her gaze averting to the flowers.

"Well, I can tell you this truthfully Elphaba, you are a beautiful woman, inside and out, and you have the best heart out of a lot of people that I know. You're very intelligent, and caring. I can see what Fiyero sees, and I think you should try to see it from his view, because Elphaba, you put up those walls, and you slowly let Fiyero break those, and I think this one should come down soon." She smiled, hoping to have said the right words.

Elphaba smiled. She could see where Kasmira was coming from. There wasn't a day, morning, or afternoon that Fiyero didn't tell her that she was beautiful, or something along those lines. It was hard to break down that wall, but she was trying, and it was beginning crumble, bit by bit.

"And Elphaba, I don't know if Fiyero has told you this, or if this is a total mother thing, but you are absolutely glowing." Kasmira smiled.

"Thank you." Elphaba smiled. Elphaba realized this was reality and was coming to terms with it, and was beginning to feel really happy about it.

There was a moment of silence before Kasmira spoke, "Well look has decided to join us?" she teased, as Fiyero walked up to them.

"I'll leave you two alone." Kasmira spoke, standing up. Elphaba did the same.

"Kasmira?"

Kasmira turned around to see Elphaba, "Hmm?"

"Thank you for everything. Before, now and for the future. Thank you." Elphaba smiled, hugging Kasmira.

"Anytime, Elphaba." Kasmira replied, as she returned the hug, "If you have any questions, about anything, you know where to find me." She smiled.

"I may just take you up on that." Elphaba returned the smiled.

Breaking the hug, Kasmira walked away, leaving Fiyero and Elphaba in the West Garden.

"What was that about?" Fiyero asked.

"Everything." Elphaba chuckled.

"So.." Fiyero got out before Elphaba planted a kiss on his lips, then laying her head on his chest.

"Any reason for that?" he smiled, "Not that I'm complaining."

"For being here for me. For being here when I need you most. For loving me. For everything-" She smiled," For being here for me and the baby." She was smiling ear to ear.

"And I want this baby more than anything." She looked up to him.

"So do I, Fae." Now it was Fiyero smiling ear to ear.


End file.
